After Anima Mates
by Demino
Summary: The battle with Galaxia has ended with the Golden Queen leaving to return the star seeds, yet, four star seeds chose to remain on earth, that of the former anima mates, Iron mouse, Aluminum Siren, Lead Crow and Tin Nyanko.
1. Rebirth

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor moon, there, I said it, okay.

* * *

After Anima Mates  
Rebirth Act I

* * *

The headquarters of Ginga Television and indirectly, Shadow Galatica's earth base, had seen better days. The battle between Sailor moon and the three Star senshi vs. Galaxia had turned the building into a complete ruin, not a single window left intact or room undamaged by the golden queens use of Chaos's power.

Even several neighboring buildings had taken direct hits, with a mall baring the brunt of it as a direct attack had caved in a vast part of its roof, water and gas seeping into the air and ground lazily as the first few police and fire fighters arrive on the scene to take in the damage of the latest clash between light and darkness.

As such, it served as a perfect place for the four seemingly small glowing gems to converge in, their glow brightening as the souls stored within reclaimed what they had once given up on, their life and freedom.

Reforming first, a tall, richly tanned woman with long, finely groomed yet still wild red hair were the first to open her eyes as her body finished forming. A sharp intake of air marking her return to life as she gazed at each and everyone of her companions reforming around her, her last memory being the destruction of her body as it was drawn into a black hole, the only thing saving her, ironically were the one thing that had doomed her from the start, her surrender to Galaxia.

Her soul had escaped the black hole simply because it hadn't been there, she had died, her body torn to shreds as Galaxia bracelets were crushed, but her mind had been pulled back into her star seed rather then get imprisoned.

Feeling a soft hand on her shoulder, she turned her head to gaze into more a where eyes of ocean blue eyes framed by the familiar x shaped facemask. "Siren." Indeed it was her heated rival and absent minded friend from Shadow Galatica, the tall, pale skinned woman with the well-groomed blue hair.

Letting a soft smile form on her lips, the blue haired woman wrapped her arms around the red haired on. "Crow, you're okay, I feared that."

"Chuu, what happened?" The voice of another lost comrade ruining thier momeny, they couldn't really see if it was a girl or woman that had spoken, her height being only about half their own, and the childish behavior mixed with her rather grown up looking body had even confused them at times.

Then Crows eyes snapped onto the remaining person in the room as she sat up, her mouth thinning until it was just a line on her face. "Tin Nyanko!" Her legs propelling her upwards as a primal rage rushed through her body. "You killed me!"

A startled Tin Nyanko letting out a gasp as slim, yet powerful fingers closed around her throat and began to throttle her mercilessly as several insults were hurled at her. "Cro... Crow." The faint whispered word full of surprise, and a hint of regret. "I... Galaxia killed...sorry"

The few others Nyanko managed to speak sparking memories within Crow, but not enough to fully release her choke hold on her opponent.

Around the room, two other pair of eyes latched onto the scene, as memories rushed through clouded head. "Killed, we, I were killed." Siren began as she rubbed her head, a headache forming as her last few moments under Galaxia's rule flashed through her mind.

From her place, Iron Mouse had a similar expression as she too experience the fear mixed in with the horror of remembering her death. "Galaxia, she, she killed me, even after I had learned who that senshi was."

Turning her head around, she gazed out of the broken window, and into the moon lit sky above. "Did she lose to them?"

Releasing Tin Nyanko, Crow stood up in her full height, red hair tumbling down around her as she regarded her left wrist with a shocked expression. "It's gone, the bracelet." Her eyes gazing around at the ruined building, taking in the sight of destruction, a familiar and yet, unknown look to it, the clear lack of darkness left behind by Galaxia when she finished ravaging a planet lacking this time, thus giving the place a less, tainted feel. "We're, free."

Sharing a quick looked around, each of them slowly reached into their sub space pockets, feeling their long since used items of transformations. "We are no longer her slaves."

Holding up a small, fiery red wand with feathered wings on it, Crow smiled as she felt power rush through her again, an old, yet clearly remember phrase tearing its way to the surface of her mind. "Coronis star Power, Make up!" As the last word fell from her mouth, she felt the last remains of Sailor Lead Crow shattered.

Her gaudy leather uniform shattering as a small skirt and top took its place, long boots with tight drawn laces forming on her legs as her whip fading away. "Sailor Suited Protector of love, Sailor Coronis!" her Tiara, or what passed for one glowing as a red gemstone formed at the tip of the metal feather on it.

Around her, the others had a similar experience as they each held a small wand, power flowing through their fingers as they held them up above their heads.

"Mermaid star power, Make up!" Feeling her uniform getting torn apart, Siren, no, Mermaid felt her old uniform reform as she once again accepted the power of her home world again. a ocean blue skirt with light stripes forming as a white and blue top wrapped around her upper body, her X shaped tiara glowing as the golden star on it shattered, a simple tear drop shaped blue gem forming in its place. "Sailor Mermaid!"

"Chuu star power, Make up!" Not much changed about Iron Mouse's uniform, the only major change being the black colored parts turning into a light gray color, with the small tiara wrapping around her head gaining a white gem stone in its center. "Sailor Chuu!"

"Mau star power, Make up!" The same went for Tin Nyanko as her suit turned completely white where it had been black, the healing started by sailor moon finishing on its own. The gem added to her tiara, a nice dark purple color. "Sailor Mau!"

As their transformations ended, the former Anima Mates faced each other, the last remnants of Galaxia's evil faded away as they gazed at each other. "Freedom." But even as they spoke the word, they knew they were far from free, Galaxia no longer ruled them, but the actions of their past still spoke loudly. "We betrayed them!"

The shared words ripping into each of them, as they knew the truth behind it, they had given up on their pride as a Senshi, sold out their former comrades and home worlds to survive. Chuu, Mau Mermaid and Coronis were planets of darkness now; nothing remained after Galaxia had finished with them.

Galaxia, they had followed her on her quest of destruction through the galaxy, attacked and stolen Star Seeds left and right to prolong their own survival.

Lowering their heads, it wasn't Coronis or Mermaid, who spoke, but rather Chuu and Mau who somehow managed to mutter out the question at the same time.

"What do we do now?" The weight of that simple question filling the air around them as their mood took another dive, they were free, but on a planet they didn't really know, Galaxia, their former leader, strongest sailor senshi they had know, had been defeated, by the senshi of this planet no doubt.

They were free indeed, free to live on a world with enemies, and a fading hope to ever see their home worlds restored to life again.

TBC:

AN: A short story I suddenly wanted to write out of the blue after getting subjected to four hours worth of the Sailor Stars season. Don't know when I will update it, but remember, reviews will encourage me to write more.


	2. Rebirth II

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor moon, hey, haven't I said this before.

Useful Information:

Sailor Lead Crow - Sailor Coronis - Karasuma Akane.

Sailor Aluminum Siren - Sailor Mermaid - Aya Reiko.

Sailor Iron Mouse - Sailor Chuu Nezu Chuuko.

Sailor Tin Nyanko - Sailor Mau - Suzu Nyanko.

* * *

Sailor Anima Mates Reborn  
Rebirth  
part II

* * *

Silence filled the room for what felt like an eternity to the four newly reborn senshi, their eyes rooted on the ground as the full weight of the future pressed down on them.

Most likely, they would have stayed in the room for a longer time, if the sound of the police and fire fighters feet and loud voices hadn't reached them.

Lifting her head, Coronis nodded solemnly to herself as she clenched up one hand. "We must go now, for the humans to find us here, would rise to many problems." Her talk causing the others to face her once more, a small nod from each of them confirming that they had understood her order and would followed it. "We'll take two separate paths, and meet up again at this place."

Grapping the card, Mermaid, Chuu and Mau stared at the simple phrase written onto the business card. "Huh, you want us to meet at Crown Fruit Parlor?" The question causing the others to stare at Mermaid as she in turn focused her entire attention on Coronis. "But, I thought you hated that place?"

Coronis simply groaned as she ripped the card back into her hand. "I do, it's too teenaged aimed, but it the only place I could think off that should still be open at this hour, and where they'll let you in Mau." Her words aimed at the senshi of the cat themed senshi. "Okay, we split up, and if someone isn't there in one hour, we'll leave the place without her."

Turning towards the window, she chuckled as she leapt out through it, her body giving a small twitch as two well groomed feather covered wings unfolded from her back. "Remember one hour, and try to avoid the senshi of this planet."

Glaring after her, Mau suppressed the urge to insult her. "Senshi, bah, the only ones who posed a problem to us were Sailor Moon and those Starlights." Taking off, she didn't bother with any goodbyes, her natural grace letting her land literally land on all fours on the mall roof before jumping off it again.

Shaking her head, Chuu cast a small look over at Mermaid who gave a mildly amused glance back. "What?" Getting no response, she took of running, clearing the window much less gracefully the Mau, but still impressively as she scaled down the wall expertly, kicking off the concrete surface to land on the heavily damage mall roof. "One hour, should give me enough time to get a few of my things."

"Not likely Chuu." Mermaid spoke out as she landed next to her smaller, white haired companion. "The human security forces have the building under a complete lockdown." Her voice smooth as she spoke, she gazed calmly into the sky. "Besides, I know what you really want, your mouse shaped cup!"

Patting the finger aimed at her away, Chuu grumbled a few choice words under her mouth, her eyes half closed as Mermaid's laughter hit her. "It was my favorite okay? But knowing you and Crow, you must likely smashed it, before throwing it out."

Closing her mouth at that comment, Mermaid did have the good grace to blush a bit as she turned her head to the side, her memories of her time as a soldier and servant of Galaxia still hunting her. "You're right, and, I'm sorry." Lowering her eyes to the ground, she did a good impression of studying her shoes. "I'm also sorry about, you know, planet Chuu."

Next to her, Chuu's face fell a bit as both unpleasant and pleasant memories rushed through her, an almost forgotten memory of soft laughter and a hand around her neck causing her to turn around to hide a tear from sight. "I know, I regret what I did as well, planet Kitsune, I helped destroy it as my first mission."

"We all did some horrible things Chuu, but this is not for now." Gently turning her small companion around, she wiped away a lone tear. "Now come on, if we hurry, we can get some of their cake before Crow, I mean Coronis, shows up."

Doing her best to hide her sorrow, Chuu let out a small chuckle as she thought about it. "I just hope they have some chocolate chip cookies; I never got to finish my last bath before Galaxia, well." Shrugging, she took off roof jumping, keeping her mind clearly set on her goal.

Behind her, Mermaid followed her, a small protest about Chuu not waiting causing a small laugh to drift back towards her as Chuu increased her speed.

As they vanished, a lone, short haired figure smirked as she broke off her observation of them from her higher vantage point from Ginga Television, a simple black colored gloved hand clenching up as she stepped back, light glistering off the golden bracelet around her wrist. "The four failures are here on earth, her highness was right as usual, their sailor crystals did escape when Galxia left."

As she spoke, a glowing square behind her expanded as an old fashion British phone booth shot out of the ground. "Run little failures, enjoy your freedom for now, soon, all of you will be back in with the rest." Stepping into the booth, she laughed darkly as golden light flowed around before it vanished.

* * *

Eyes narrowed, Sailor Pluto gazed harshly into the gate of time, her mouth a thin line as she witnessed the event that had taken place, her grip on the time staff increasing as she began to view the outcome of this. "The war with Chaos is not over it seems, more darkness is on the way."

Turning to leave, she felt a small bang shoot through her chest as the knowledge of the coming war made her face grim, great losses would be felt again, as the last battle for Earth in this millennium would be fought. The problem was that she couldn't see who it was, only that it was clear that Shadow Galatica while no longer under Galaxia's command, were still a threat to them all, but how or by who it was now ruled, she hadn't been able to see.

And how would those four alien senshi feel about it. They had served Galaxia, but now seemed to free of her, but something like that didn't mean that things would just be okay.

Stepping out into her home, castle Charon, Sailor Pluto gazed up at the icy void of her guardian world, the dark sphere moving slowly through the inner most region of the solar systems barrier, the Ooth cloud. "Princess, I hope, I'm not too late."

Drawing on her powers, she felt her body shift as she set her sights on Earth, her castle fading away behind her as she took of towards the blue glowing star she had come to know as a second home.

* * *

As the phone booth reformed, the door opening as the short haired girl stepped out, her head lowering automatically as she slid into a bow before the golden throne, her eyes focuse don the floor as she did not dare look at the person seated before her. "My Queen, I located the traitors, they're on Earth, just as you said, and they will be meeting in a place called Crown Fruit Parlor within one hour."

Tapping a finger on her throne, the regal looking woman sitting in it smirked as she let one eye gazed down on the sailor crystals in her hand. "Well done, Sailor Titanium Kerokko, go to this place, and reclaim the sailor crystals for me at once."

As she finished talking, the golden glow of another person arriving in the room had her move her gaze over to this person who had also slipped into a bow, a dark smirk growing fourth on her lips, the dark glow of two corrupted star seeds in her hand.

"Ah, I see you have returned, Sailor Pewter Fox." Holding out her free arm, she made a simple hand motion. "Give me the star seeds you have obtained." Her voice cold, she gazed down at the two black colored gem like stones as they floated towards her. "Good, these star seeds will be useful to me, you have done well."

"Kerokko, go and prepare to reclaim the traitors sailor crystals, Pewter Fox, join her, I don't want any screws up, I am not Galaxia, and I do not shows the same restraint as she did." Leaving no sign of remorse as she spoke, she gazed down at her servants. "Fail me more then once and."

Letting the sentence go, she had a sickeningly colored, red black light flare up from around her as a large, square block of clear crystal formed behind her. "I am Sailor Butress, the darkness of Galaxia, and the one who now rules Shadow Galatica, do not fail me, understand?" Her words having a harder impact as the tapped figure of Galaxia became clear.

Lifting her head, Kerokko gave a sharp salute as she stood up. "Their sailor Crystals will be in your hands soon, my queen." Her eyes un moving, she stared straight ahead at the rising figure before her, the similarity between Butress and Galaxia boarding on being clone like, as the only difference were the jet black metallic sailor suit opposing the normally golden colored one of Galaxia. "As you wish, my queen."

Next to her, Pewter Fox chuckled as she stood up, her arms crossing firmly in front of her. "Aluminum Siren, no, Sailor Mermaid, I shall enjoy taking your Sailor Crystal, after all, you helped Galaxia destroy my home world." Head turning sharply, she focused on her assigned partner. "The others are free game Kerokko, but Mermaid is mine, and don't you dare forget that, understand."

Watching their small interaction, Butress turned to look at Galaxia, the former golden queen imprisoned in a crystal like a common failure, just as the trash she had always thought she had been before becoming the most powerful senshi in the Galaxy. "Galaxia, you never foresaw me did you, that the part of you who liked having the powers of Chaos would find a way to escape along with him, did you?"

Walking out of the throne room, she didn't spare a second look towards anyone of them, her eyes instead moving down to study the star seeds in her hand. "Ah yes, you two, I know that you will be useful to me, just like the others will be, but you will learn that under my rule, there will be no escape, I am the ruler here, the queen, your new mistress."

Gazing forward, she smiled as she saw the massive cloud of formless matter, two glowing pools of light staring down at her as she released the star seeds. "Mighty Chaos, I bring you the last star seeds, please grant me the power of resurrection and bring back to life these slain warriors, grant them your power, and I will make sure they will serve you to their best."

Watching as the black star seeds joined a group of at least five other star seeds being bathed in the awesome dark powers of Chaos, she chuckled as she turned to leave, Chaos had been weaken by the battle with Sailor Moon, but would soon be back to full strength again, and then.

Mouth set into a smile, she walked back into her throne room, it was time to see how her warriors would fare in the new war she had started. "Heavy Metal Papillion?" Her voice carried far and wide through her golden palace even though she had only whispered; the last of her remaining Anima Mates still appeared behind her in a swirl of butterflies to answer the call. "I have a small task for you to do."

Holding out a hand, a small image formed of three planets, each of them sporting a small palace like structure floating above it. "These are the castles of the so called outer senshi, Uranus, Neptune and Saturn, I want you to go there, and reap their sailor crystals."

As she spoke, she held out her second hand and allowed dark powers to flow from it and into Papillion's body. "With this power boost, none of them will be a match for you."

Bowing deeply, Papillion vanished into the phone booth that formed behind her, her grin growing as she felt the power rush through her body again.

* * *

"Here you go and please remember, we'll be closing soon, so keep your orders simple." The friendly voice of their waitress told them as she deposited a cup of coffee and a cup of cappuccino before Mau and Coronis. "Enjoy your stay."

Sitting calmly in her chair, Coronis, now back in her civilian form of Karasume Akane sipped a strong cup of coffee calmly, her eyes peeking out over her sun glasses as she took in the bubble gum cafe as she would call it, giggling girls all around the place.

Sitting at the table as well, Mau or Suzu Nyanko as she had insisted on being called had settled for ordering a less caffeinated drink, or, was it more, didn't a cappuccino have more caffeine in it. "They're late." Her statement cutting through her rampaging thoughts easily as her cup chattered when she planted it a bit more firmly then needed on her plate.

"I said one hour, one hour damn it." Glaring at the door as she spoke, she almost wished she could will it to open and toss in the missing members of the team. "How can they be late going to a place that's only twenty minutes away?"

Releasing her delightful cup of sweetness, Suzy gazed over at her table buddy. "Maybe they fell in a mouse hole or something." Her small joke making her grin, she may be back as a good senshi, but that didn't mean she couldn't pick on the others, especially that Chuu, she hadn't really met her, but by her mousy looks and nervous attitude she had heard off, she was just ripe for good round of torment. "Just relax will you, they still have ten minutes to go before we have to leave."

Moving to snap at her comrade, Karasume froze as a very familiar figure waved at her from the window, the figure sporting a dark smirk on her face as she held up two glowing bracelets. "Get down!" Her sudden movement sending the table flying, but still leaving it open to a massive hit by two red glowing disks of power that ripped through it, barely missing her.

Still moving, she ducked again as the disks rebounded, smashing together right where she had been. "Kerokko!" Her voice clearly a yell, she gazed at the grinning anima mate walking in through the shattered window. "You should have been."

"Freed?" Her voice deafly calm, Kerokko gazed evenly at Karasume as she held up her bracelets, her short green hair framing her face and giving her a cute look, almost hiding the murderous intent her eyes gave off. "Galaxia may have been defeated Lead Crow, but Shadow Galactic hasn't, we have a new leader, and this time, we will not fail." Eyes narrowing, as an evil chuckle came from her, she powered up her bracelets. "If you're wondering about your friends, Pewter Fox should be dealing with them right now, but I get to finish you."

Powering up even more red colored disks, she laughed coldly. "Galaxia's defeat has restored my memory Lead Crow, I know it was you who destroyed my home world, therefore this is more then just a simple harvest of sailor crystals, it is also revenge!"

Backing up, Karasume began to reach for her transformation stick, when a blast of red power smacked right past her face, ripping through the wall of corner booth she had chosen to sit in. "Ah ah Lead Crow, I won't have any of that, I want you to suffer in your human form, like I did!"

Laughing as she sent out even more power, the anima mate laughed as she watched the sudden frightful look on her victim's face. "Yes, that's it, fear me! Fear your suffering at my hands!"

"Mau Puppet!" The sudden glowing attack hitting her had Kerokko screaming as she was sent flying across the ground, her head impacting an overturned table hard enough to stun her. "In the name of the people of this planet and my home world Mau, I won't let you continue your attack, I am Sailor Mau, and I will punish you."

Face twisting into a mask of rage, Kerokko pushed herself halfway up from the ground, the bloody red power of her bracelets blazing up around her. "You dare, to interrupt my revenge, die!" Sending out a literal shower of disk, she leveled the rest of the booth, window and wall in a spectacular explosion, fire and dust whipping out to cover a good deal of the area. "Heh, that ought to teach her a lesson."

Kerokko's victory smirk died down as a loud cough came from somewhere behind her, the outline of Karasume becoming clear as she landed on the ground, large crow like wings sticking out of her back. "Mau you idiot, couldn't you have attacked her again instead of wasting time with a speech."

Eyes narrowing with pure rage, Kerokko felt her power rise again. "Crow, you, you!" Letting lose with the disk blast of all disk blast, she snarled out something between a name, a curse and war cry, all intent of enjoying her revenge gone as all she wanted to see now, was a corpse.

Head turning around, Karasume took of flying again in a large jump, clearing the attack easily. "Kerokko, for what I did I am sorry, but for what you have just done, I won't forgive you!" Holding out her transformation stick, she yelled out her transformation phrase. "Coronis Star Power, Make Up!"

Fading away in a bright glow, Sailor Coronis emerged seconds later, her feet impacting the ground as she glared death across the room. "I am Sailor Coronis from the plane Coronis, and you, are dead!" Slamming out her hand, she felt power flow through it, a new phrase coming to mind. "Coronis Tornado!"

Letting lose with another scream of rage, Kerokko grew silent as she felt her body get pushed back violently by the force of the wind, the glass shards cutting through her flesh being the first sign of her in-voluntary ejection from the Crown Fruit parlor out into the street outside of the place.

Her body aching with pain, Kerokko pushed herself up again, her mind calmed down by the attack; she gazed at the figure moving out towards her. "Two against one hardly seems fair now does it?" Her voice carrying across the distance, she chuckled as she held out one hand, red power glowing around it. "So allow me to even out the odds!"

Ducking as disk was shot off, Coronis felt her insides go cold as it became clear that neither she nor Mau had been its target, rather, Kerokko had aimed for the red haired waitress who had hid in a corner, but had now taken a chance to escape.

And just as they always did, the disk hit the innocent bystander right in the bulls eyes, her body stiffing as a flower grew fourth form her forehead, a star seed forming in its center that rapidly grew jet black. "Mau, we are now seriously in trouble." Her words spoken softly as she saw the tell tale transformation take place.

Kerokko, laughing as she watched the phage forming, grinned as she snapped out one finger. "Sailor Waitress, deal with the short one, Sailor Lead crow is all mine."

"No!" The sudden angry voice snapping her out of her anger, and focusing instead on a figure walking out of the ruined doorway into the cafe. "I won't let you get away with this, not after we barely won the last battle, I won't let anyone ruin our peace again."

Stepping out of the dust cloud, Makoto Kino held out her transformation stick with a grim look of determination on her face as she faced down Kerokko. "Jupiter Crystal Power, Make-Up!" Fading away as a giant green glowing sphere of power surrounding her, she quickly reappeared in her senshi form. "I am the sailor senshi of the planet Jupiter, and in its name, I shall punish you for disrupting the peace!"

Rushing forward, she already had an attack powering up, electrify growing fourth in her hand as she closed in on the new Anima Mate to ruin peace. "Sparkeling Wide Pressure!"

Jumping back in time to avoid the attack, Kerokko snarled loudly as she prepared to blast the offending human into a bloody pulp, her disk already formed and prime for launch. "You, die!"

"Venus Love me Chain!" The golden heart shaped chain shooting out of the dust cloud to her left, had Kerokko once more jumping back, her attack fired of in the wrong direction, as she hit the phage directly. "More of them, Lady Butress won't like this." Eyes blazing as she surveyed the scene, she let out a small curse. "Lead Crow! This isn't finished; I will have your Sailor Crystal as vengeance for what you did!"

Stepping back into the shadows as even more of the Earth's senshi arrived; she felt the phone booth forming behind her as her call, waiting to bring her back to Shadow Galactica and the wrath of Sailor Butress. "My lady, I have failed you, and myself."

Left behind, Sailor Waitress roared out as she charged forward to crush Mau, the two serving trays held by her beginning to spin around much like buzz saw. "Waitress, waitress!" Lashing out, she cut twin groves into the floor and walls as she kept trying to gut Mau.

Jumping back to gain some breathing space, Mau chuckled as the waitress phage got blasted by the two earth senshi, the wail coming from it as it crashed through a desk making her smirk. "Does she really think that a phage can take me down?" Her hands glowing as she spoke, she held them out into front of her chest. "Mau puppet!"

Letting out several string like energy blasts, Mau laughed as she helped level the inside of the café, even more dust and rubble flying out as Sailor Waitress was dug even further down into the floor. "Now, die you."

The rest of her sentence lost as one fist dug its way right into the back of her head, her face crashing into the pavement as Coronis glared down at her. "We're not here to kill it, let the earth senshi deal with it."

Pouting as she dug herself out of the ground, Mau stopped as she found herself gazing right into the lazed up green shoes go Sailor Jupiter, the senshi glaring death right down at her. "Uh."

"Tin Nyanko!" The name sounding very much like a curse had the younger ex anima mate flinch back as arcs of lighting curled through the brown haired senshi's hands. "You, you dare to come back here! Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

Even before the attack had been launched, Coronis had grabbed her younger companion and jumped back, her free hand held out in front of her. "Stay back, you hear me?" Wind howling around, she began to power up an attack just in case it would be needed. "Besides, shouldn't you be dealing with the phage instead?"

As she finished her sentence, she noticed Venus chuckling as she came up besides Jupiter, her blue eyes full of laughter as she jabbed a finger back at the cafe. "Don't have too, your friend there took her out for us, all asleep and waiting for Sailor Moon to heal her."

Losing all signs of laughter, Venus held out one hand and pointed right at them. "Which brings us to this, what are you two doing here? Hunting for more star seeds?"

* * *

A loud explosion ripped through the night as a car went to the eternal scrap heap, fire and smoke signaling its demise as three figures continued their deadly dance among the buildings, the tallest of them having to dive rather ungracefully out of the way as a series of blood red energy disk ripped open the side of a clothing store.

Ducking low, Mermaid ignored the burning underwear fluttering into the street as she found her attention instead focused on the tall figure walking toward, getting her first good look at their attack. "Pewter Fox!"

On the other side of the street, Chuu looked up as well; her chest aching from getting hit by a flying piece of pavement earlier. Her grey eyes narrowing as the Anime Mate stepped forward. "Chuu, how come you haven't been freed, Galaxia should have freed all of us."

Stopping in the middle of the street, Pewter Fox placed both hands on her hips, her grey and white senshi uniform standing out in the night, her leggings a steel grey colored, while her gloves, boots and bodice plus skirt were white. a helmet like hat sporting two fox like ear ornaments on her head, with her extremely short, pink colored hair just covering her forehead with two longs side bangs long enough to hand down below her ears. "Just give up and give me your Sailor Crystal."

Pushing herself up to her feet, Mermaid brushed off the dirt that had hit her, her eyes flashing with anger as she stood up in her full height. "Pewter Fox, what is this about, Galaxia is gone, there's no reason for you to."

The rest of her sentence was cut of as she was blown backwards by a wave of power; Pewter Fox glaring back as she stepped forward. "Galaxia? Galaxia was a fool, out new queen is far more suited to rule Shadow Galatica." Curling up one hand, she flung it towards Chuu as a blood red disk of power shut out. "And as for failures like you two, there is no room!"

Letting lose with a scream of pain, Chuu felt herself flung backwards into the wall behind her, a cracking sound telling her that her right arm hadn't gotten away unhurt, a flash of pain a second later clearly telling her it had been broken at the very least. "Mermaid, we can't."

Towering up over the younger senshi, Pewter Fox held onto a glowing disk as she gazed down at Chuu. "Just forget it short stuff, the battle and your freedom ends here."

"Mermaid Tsunami!" Twisting around, Pewter Fox barely had time to scream as a sphere of compressed water tore her off the street and sent her flying, an unlucky car smashing beneath her as she impacted its side heavily. "Chuu, are you, okay?"

Then the world became nothing more then pain as Mermaid was sent flying once more, this time going through a store front with a loud shriek as glass cut into her back and arms. "Not bad Mermaid, not bad, it just wasn't good enough!"

A coldly smirking Pewter Fox proclaimed as she watched Mermaid dig her way out of the ruined store front, her won body protesting a bit as she peeled herself off the wracked car. "And after I kill you, I'll finish off the twerp and the rest of the senshi on this planet." Moving to the side, she chuckled as a chuck of rock went sailing past her head. "Well, forget that last part,"

Twisting her gaze she smirked as she watch Sailor Chuu stumble down the street towards them, the white haired senshi's right arm hanging uselessly at her side. "Ah, little one, I see you've gotten back up again?" Ending her sentence with a cold sneer, she fired off another red glowing sphere, enjoying the mad scramble from the white haired senshi to avoid it. "Nice leg work there tiny, but try to avoid these."

"Mermaid Tsunami!" Turning around in time to see the water attack speeding towards her, Pewter Fox let lose another laugh as she held up her bracelets, the red glow around their central gems increasing as she literally sucked up the attack.

The shocked expression Mermaid gave, were enough to make even Pewter Fox crack into a grin as she lowered her arms again. "H ... How did you?" The shocked words earning the blue haired senshi a short laugh in return.

Face falling back into her cold and emotionless state, Pewter Fox simply gesture at the blue haired senshi. "Really now Mermaid, did you really think I was going to be a push over, I am the new leader of the Anima Mates, and thanks to lady Butress my power surpasses even that traitors Lead Crow's!"

Spinning around, she smirked as she focused onto Chuu who had tired to sneak up on her again. "Got ya mousy!" Her bracelets glowing as she released Mermaid's attack at point black range.

Screaming loudly as she was thrown backwards, the white haired senshi didn't even utter out one sound as she impacted the already damaged wall again, her head flying back to impact the solid concrete structure with a sickening thud.

Eyes growing wide with shock and anger, Mermaid spun around and glared across the distance and right into the cold eyes of Pewter Fox who had turned back to her. "Pewter Fox, for that, I will punish you!"

Mouth twisting into a sick grin once more, the Anima Mate simply laughed as she began to glow with dark red power, her hands curling up as she slowly lifted up her arms. "We'll see about that, Mermaid." Letting lose with a flurry of red disk, she laughed as several large potholes was blown into the pavement, Mermaid thrown backwards by a successful hit. "After all, I can easily overpower even Lead Crow now, and she was your superior!"

Calmly walking forward, she leveled her gaze as the wounded senshi before her. "Goodbye Mermaid, I'll make sure Lady Butress won't revive you again, not even to serve her."

"Chuu Crush!" The sudden powerful beam hitting Pewter Fox in the back had her screaming in anger and pain as she was pushed forward, bits of her uniform flying off in the process.

Spinning around, she glared directly into the angry eyes of Chuu. "You little, I'm going too ..." The rest of her sentence dying away as a tall figure stepped up next to Chuu, a ornate staff held loosely in her hand. "And who the hell are you?"

"Guided by the new Era, I am Sailor Pluto, acting with grace." Doing her standard introduction speech, Pluto held out her staff as she glared right into the Anima Mates eyes. "I shall not allow you to continue your actions anymore, leave at once or suffer!"  
Eyes narrowing even more, Pewter Fox held up her arms as power glowed around her wrists. "Not bloody likely." A powerful attack shooting off from her as she glared across the distance, her eyes flashing with rage as she watched pavement cracking beneath her attack. "Now die senshi!"

TBC: Give me 3 reviews, and a new chapter will be written.

AN: Well, I wasn't sure what I thinking when I posted the first chapter, but anyway, here another one. I'm not really sure where I'm going with this story, but I'll try and keep it clear. Look out for the massive drop in characters within the following chapters, I do't like having to work with over ten different charater at once.

As Richforce told me in his mail, there are three more Anima Mates to be used if I take stuff from the manga and Musicals, but, to make my plot scheme work, and not to mention avoiding a lot of trouble, Sailor Chi, Phi, Theta, Lethe and Mnemosyne won't show up, sadly.

I'm also debating on the idea of having the Starlights return. As most, I would love to have Sailor Kakyuu show up.

Now then, who do you think the corrupted star seeds belong to?

Also, 198 hits but only 2 reviews come on, I need feedback people, feedback, if I don't get any comments on what you think of this story, I won't know if it is a good or a bad one.

Therefore, I must demand a minimum of four reviews to write the next chapter.


End file.
